Angellic Voice & a Beautiful soul
by Leegal927
Summary: Ok this is my first fic on this site, my spelling and stuff is bad. Its a LeeNeji, rated M, and I don't own Naruto or the song. No flames so on so forth, please rate and review.


LeeNeji

Rated M

Angelic Voice Beautiful Soul

By leegal927

Neji sighed and looked around the cave they were stuck in, ya the mission to Suna went perfectly but they got stuck in a blizzard on the way back to the village. Ten Ten was smart enough to bring earplugs to drown out lee and gai's rants of youth Neji wasn't so lucky so he tried his best to ignore them without much success.

"Wow Gai sensei its really blowing out there"

"Yes it is Lee, I'm glad we made it to this cave in time"

"Maybe we should start on dinner I can hear Neji's stomach growling from here"

Neji winced, he knew Lee had good hearing but that was just unreal Neji didn't even hear that he felt it though and yes he was starving.

Guy grinned "in that case we will start on dinner Ten Ten start on Tea… Ten Ten? Ten Ten?

Neji elbowed his female teammate and mouthed "make tea"

Ten Ten rubbed her head sheepishly "sorry Gai sensei ill get on that"

Gai looked puzzled for a sec but snapped out of it quickly and went back to giving orders "Neji and Lee go thru the bags and see what we have left for food ill start on a fire"

Neji started digging though the bags, one caught his eye something Lee had bought in Suna and hadn't told them what it was he reached for it but Lee snached it away "Nice try Neji" Gai chuckled "so close" Neji looked at Gai "do you know what it is?" Gai shook his head "nope Lee didn't even tell me"

That night Neji couldn't sleep one reason was Gai snored loud, another the wind was howling like a pack of wolfs, and lastly what was in that bag. Finally Neji got up to see if lee was asleep, he was god Neji thought he's gorgeous when he's sleeping wait no cant think like that, he grabbed the bag and unzipped it raising an eyebrow when he saw what it was "weird he thought why is lee hiding this" he admired it for a few minuets then re zipped the bag and finally went to sleep.

The next morning after some rice and tea Neji checked the weather and sighed "it should be over by tomorrow but we will be stuck here another night"

"Well it could be worse" Gai said cheerfully "so Lee what's in the bag?"

"That is none of your concern Gai sensei" Lee stated and started doing thumb push ups

"It's a Guitar!" Ten Ten squealed holding up a black acoustic guitar with a green dragon curling around it "Wow it's really well done the dragon looks so lifelike"

"Ten Ten" Lee yelped flipping back to his feet "don't touch it"

Neji rolled his eyes "what's the big deal so lee has a guitar, lots of people do"

Ten Ten ignored him and started asking lee a million questions "can you play, oh can you show us, is this your only one?

Lee grabbed his guitar back "yes Ten Ten I can play, I have several guitars, and I don't think I have a choice of showing you do I?

"Nope" Gai said cheerfully "take it away Lee"

Lee sighed and sat down and started playing and to everyone's surprise singing,

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

Neji was gaping at Lee so was Ten Ten and Gai; Lee had the voice of an angel.

_don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

Neji felt like tackling his teammate and smothering Lee's mouth with his own _**"no the songs probably for that pink haired bitch Sakura"**_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste_

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

Lee sighed "well what do you think?"

Gai and Ten Ten immediately started praising him Neji just sat back and thought _**"I think I want you, in me, right now, saying my name with that angelic voice as you shamelessly fuck me into the ground.**_

"Neji what do you think?"

huh? Um ya its really good, Sakura will love it, Neji couldn't help but look up _**oh fuck why did I do that?**_ Lee was standing over him with an innocent look on his face "but I did not write it for Sakura she is dating Kiba and I do not flirt with other peoples partner" Neji rolled his eyes, you mean other peoples girlfriends? Lee shrugged "no partner, I'm bi" _**OH GOD YES!!! NO SAKURA+BI=I HAVE A FUCKING SHOT!!!**_

Gai inwardly smiled, he saw the way Neji's eyes lit up he had known Neji was gay for a while now and that he liked Lee (ever sense he started using lavender shampoo and staring at Lee's ass while he trained) personally Gai thought they would make a good couple.

That night it was freezing so they all decided to sleep in a pile which was fine till Neji woke up in the middle of the night to find Lee's arms wrapped around him, his face buried in Neji's neck, and there groins pressed together, Neji shifted slightly resulting in a slight moan from Lee _**Damn morning wood **_then Neji smiled _**might as well get comfortable its going to be a long night **_and fell right back asleep in Lee's arms.

When Gai woke up the snow had stopped, Ten Ten was already making tea and giggling, Neji and Lee well there position had changed now Neji had his ass pressed up against Lee's morning wood while Lee had his hands on Neji's, both fast asleep, both smiling.

Gai chuckled and took a cup of tea that Ten Ten offered him "should we wake them up?" she whispered Gai shook his head nah they will wake up soon. Sure enough Lee started to stir Gai pulled Ten Ten out of the cave "for there sake I think it will be better if they don't think we r there" Ten Ten nodded and the peeked around the corner.

Lee opened his eyes blinked, yawned, then realized his hands were down Neji's pants, blushed, looked around, didn't see anyone, and grabbed getting a moan from the hyuga Lee smiled evilly and flipped Neji onto his back and getting on top of him then he removed Neji's shirt running his hands over the pale, well muscled body and started teasing his teammates nipple with his tongue getting more sounds Lee started grinding there erections together both gasping from the friction, Neji's eyes flew open reaching out to touch Lees face but Lee grabbed Neji's wrists and quickly tied his hands above his head with his headband then continued to tease Neji's nipples.

Ten Ten gaped at her comrades then at her sensei who mouthed "lets go" to her and turned to leave she quickly followed wondering how far this was going to go.

Neji couldn't take much more torment, Lee was on top of him grinding there erections together, his hands were exploring Neji's body not leaving a inch untouched, and he had gotten bored with Neji's Nipples and now was kissing, licking, and biting Neji's neck where as Neji couldn't even touch Lee as much as he struggled to get his hands free he just couldn't he was also finding it impossible to form a sentence he could barely udder a single word, it wasn't fair and he loved every second of it.

Finally Neji came immediately followed by Lee who sighed and rolled off Neji, satisfied. Neji caught his breath and managed to speak "Lee untie me" Lee chuckled and playfully looked at him "what's the magic word?" Neji groaned "Lee" he said exasperated "oh fine please untie me" Lee chuckled "No" "But but, I said please" Neji stammered. Lee smirked "but your so cute tied up, why would I untie you?" Neji blushed and activated his Byakugan "shit, Gai sensei and Ten Ten are on there way back!!" Lee's eyes widened and quickly untied Neji and dug threw his back throwing Neji a change of cloths and grabbing one for him self "hurry and get dressed . . . um Neji?" Neji smirked "what it got you to untie me"

Lee glared at him "you will pay for that later but we still should get changed and wash up best we can "reaching for his zipper, Neji just watched with anticipation (also not wanting to remove his own clothes for personal reasons) Lee quickly undressed removing everything but underwear because he wasn't wearing any.

Neji licked his lips eyeing Lee's manhood it was larger then Neji's but Neji didn't care he just wished it was in him. Lee glanced at Neji "enjoying yourself pervert?" and then turned around Neji continued staring "yes and the views just as good from behind" "_**man does he have a nice ass *drool*" **_Lee rolled his eyes "aren't you getting dressed? Who knows when Gai sensei and Ten Ten will be back" umm Neji blushed Lee spun around and glared "your sitting there staring at me stark naked but your to embarrassed to undress, clothes off now!" he then crossed his arms and glared, Neji sheepishly stood up and slowly removed his shirt and bandages "hurry it up Lee snapped we don't have all day" Neji blushed and removed his pants Lee stared and broke out laughing "A thong? You're wearing a thong!"

Neji stood there beet red wearing nothing but his jet black thong and Lee was cracking up finally he stopped and grabbed Neji's bag sifting trough it everything was arranged neatly folded and stacked in order of use but Lee found them a stash of thongs he smirked and sorted thru them finally selecting one it was light purple the exact color of Neji's eyes and no more then a bundle of lace sewn together Lee smiled and threw it to Neji "put it on" Neji didn't bother arguing and removed the black thong replacing it with the purple one "happy?" he snapped Lee grinned "yup, you can really pull it off" Neji scowled trying to hide his embarrassment and began picking up his cloths bending down just long enough for Lee to give his exposed ass a hard slap. "Ow, damn it Lee" Neji yelped rubbing his sore ass "where did all this come from anyways, you don't usually act like this" "and you don't always act all shy and submissive" Lee retorted "We act differently around each other because we both want to fuck each other till we pass out" Neji looked at Lee "ya pretty much, can we now that sounds fun" "No, Gai and Ten Ten might be back soon" Lee replied "but maybe when we get back to the village we can go over to my place and…." "Done" Neji interrupted "where do you live"

Neji franticly searched thru his closet _**"god I have nothing to wear, and I'm meeting Lee in 20min, I need to get some sex cloths"**_ he pulled out some blue jeans and a white button up shirt _**"this will have to do, Lee's just going to rip it off any ways" **_"Uncle I'm going out" leaving before his uncle could respond and ran all the way to Lee's. Lee lived in a small house near the edge of the village, which was very convenient. Neji took a deep breath and knocked on the door which was immediately opened _**"OH FUCK, Lee looks amazing" **_Lee was wearing black leather pants, a dark purple muscle shirt, no green, no bandages, no leg warmers, and his hair was spiked with jel. "Neji, come on in" "meow" Neji looked over a black cat was sitting by the door just staring at him as if inspecting him, satisfied she looked right at Lee and gave almost a commanding meow and walked out the open door. "Um ya" lee said "that's lotus don't let her looks fool you she's a demon cat and seems to thinks she's my mom she said we have 2 hours, come on" Neji gave Lee a weird look but followed him into the bed room. As soon as he walked in Lee captured him in a heated kiss and all other thoughts faded it was just them, alone, and all too willing. Lee immediately took control pushing Neji onto the bed without breaking the kiss. Neji followed willingly allowing Lee to be in command, Lee riped Nejis shirt of running his hands over the pale skin, Neji tugged at Lee's shirt as well managing to ease it off carfuly "stop being so gental" Lee whispered in his ear "We are having sex, hardcore, sweaty, lustful, hot, and youthful gay sex.


End file.
